Song of Lust by DarkDP
by komodor
Summary: It is another erotic comic in written form this time by DarkDP. Rated M for sex.


**Song of Lust**

 **Author notes:** This is another erotic comic I found to be very hot. It doesn´t belong to me, but DarkDP and MONKEY NUTZ. I´m not going to make money from it. Go check his work it´s really amazing. First I wrote it down and then I´ll try to make a story of it. Text in () means thoughts.

Page 1:

WWOEC Cumix presents... "SONG OF LUST"

SONG OF LUST Art by DP Story by MONKEY NUTZ

Page 2:

The FENTON HOME: Saturday

Fenton works

Danny: So...how long is dad gonna be away?

Page 3:

Maddie: Your father is off to a ghost convention, dear. He´ll be away all weekend...

Jazz: Yeah...maybe then we can get some work done around here.

Ember: All right...Dipstickers...ARE YOU READY TO ROCK?!

Page 4:

Danny: (Gotta stop Ember without going ghost! I can´t let my mom know about my powers!)

(AH HA!)

*TING*

*BRRRRANGGG*!

Page 5:

Ember: What have you done?!

BOOM

Danny: UGH! Uggh...is everyone alright? Girls?

Ember: Thanks for the hit...baby pop...now I´ll make ya SAY MY NAME!

Page 6:

Danny: Girls...? *GULP* MOM? What the...WHAT ARE YOU DOING?

Page 7:

Danny: ARGH! OH MY GOSH!

Maddie: Ooohh...Danny! My my...such a big boy now...

Danny: MOM! Stop...think of what you´re doing!

Page 8:

*splick* *splick*

Sam: oohh... *slurp* mmm...

Maddie: Oh FUCK! You are SOOO much bigger than your father!

Danny: (Why are they doing this?)

Page 9:

Danny: (Of course! Zapping Ember´s guitar caused it to overload, affecting everyone but me!)

Ember: Don´t leave me hinging, kid!

Maddie: Oh..Danny...

Danny: uh...whoa...!

Page 10:

Ember: Aaaaah YES! That´s the spot!

Sam: Ooooh come on Jazz, while we wait...

SLURP! *SPLICH SPLICH*

Page 11:

Sam: NNNGH!

*splick*

Danny: AAH!...I´m GONNA...

...CUM!

Page 12:

Danny: (Oh my god...I just came in my mom...and...)

*splooge*

Maddie: YES! DANNY...HARDER! POUND ME!

Danny: (...it felt so GREAT!)

*splop*

Page 13:

*SLISH*

Maddie: This deserves a..*oooh* raise in your allowance!

*SPLICK*

Danny: OH GOD... I´m...cumming again!

*SPLURCH*

*SPLICH*

Page 14:

SCHOOPSCHLORPSQUILCH!

Maddie: Hold on dear...let me clean him up...

Maddie: Mmmm...*slurp*

Danny: This is so wrong...so wrong...

Jazz: Oooh...not so little brother...

Page 15:

Jazz: (I can´t believe he´s still hard...)

UGHN!

*SLIP*

*SRURCH*

Jazz: Oh...FASTER DANNY!

*FWAP FWAP*

Danny: Ughn...soo good!

Page 16:

Ember: Hehe...you can´t wait for your turn..huh?

*splick*

Jazz: Oh GOD! So...AMAZING!

*SPLORCH*

Jazz:MMmhm Danny! DRILL ME!

FWAP!

SLAP!

Page 17:

Jazz: Harder! Faster! Uh!

Jazz: Yes!...YESS...!...

Danny: UGGNNN!

Jazz: AAAAAAAUGHHH!

SPLOOCH!

SPRLURRTTT!

Page 18:

Jazz: Damn...Danny...You are good...

PLOP!

Danny: Heh...yea...I wonder what´s next...?

Jazz: He´s all yours...

Sam: Ooh YEAH!

Page 19:

Sam: Now don´t get soft on me now!

Danny: Well...

Sam: I´ve been meaning to taste your pecker...

Danny: (Oh man...who knew she can eat meat...)

Sam: Mmmhrpmm!

*SCLURP*

Page 20:

Sam: You know how long I´ve wanted to do this...?

Danny: Uh huh...

Sam: A really **long** time...

Unnnggh!

Page 21:

Sam: (It´s better than I ever dreamed...!)

Page 22:

Danny: Huh? You **stopped**?

Sam: Oh...its not that...I want you...on top!

Danny and Sam: Ugnhh FUCK!

Page 23:

Sam: Almost there, Danny...ughnn...I love this...

SLAP!

FWAP!

Page 24:

SAM!

DANNY!

Sam: That was so fucking good...

Page 25:

Danny: Ooohh...man...I don´t know if I can take much more of this...

Ember: Don´t have a say in the matter, baby pop...

Ember: ´Cause it´s **MY TURN** now...!

Page 26:

Ember: That´s it...that´s the spot!

*SLAP*

OOOHHH YYYEEEESSSS!

*SMUSH*

Ember: OOHH, YOUR GONNA MAKE ME...

Page 27:

CCUUUUMMM!

Danny: Ughnn...Ember!

Ember: Ughnnn!

Page 28:

*huff*

*puff*

Danny: Boy...I´m glad that´s over...

Maddie: Oveer, Danny?

Ember: We´re just getting started...

Page 29:

How long did it go on?

Hours?

*SPLOOGE*

Days?

*SLURP*

Page 30:

Danny loses track of time...

SPURT!

But eventually...

fENTON

Page 31:

Ember: Huh...wha?

Ember: Oh...now I remember.

Page 32:

Ember: Boy that was a lot of fun We´ll have to do it again...

Ember: ...Soon

Page 33:

3 ½ weeks later

Jazz: All three of us? Are you sure?

Maddie: Yes

Danny: Hey ladies, what´s up?

Maddie: Come sit down dear, we have something to tell you... Initially we believed Ember´s guitar did not affect you for some reason, but after several tests we found out that wasn´t quite true.

Maddie: It seems that the blast increased your recovery time and staying power, hence you were able to easily satisfy all of us multiple times.

Page 34:

Maddie: It also makes anyone who ingests your sperm, either orally, vaginally or anally permanently crave you sexually. It also kick started our reproductive systems...what I´m trying to say is...

Maddie: We´re pregnant!

Danny: All three of you? Are you sure?

Maddie: Yes! Oh, we are soooo happy!

Maddie: Danny, we were wondering...

Page 35:

Maddie: Can we fuck again?

And so...

Maddie: Of course we can´t tell your father about this...

Meanwhile...in the Ghost Zone...

Page 36:

Somewhere near Ember´s surroundings...

Ember: I wonder what he´ll feel about this...

Page 37:

Ember: Hey!

UGHNN!

YES DANNY! FUCK US!

Ember: Why´d you start without me?

Page 38:

And so...a few hours later...

Ember: By the way, I´m pregnant...

Danny: (OMG!)

What will Danny do now? After a few months...

Page 39:

Meddie: Dear...we knoe we´re due soon, but...

Jazz: One more time? Please?

 **THE END**

FINAL PAGE

DarkDP and Monkey Nutz would like to thank all our readers... This cumix wouldn´t have been possible without your support!

 **Author notes:** And here is the story.

 **Song of Lust**

Our story begins on Saturday in Fenton works. Danny, his sister Jazz, girlfriend Sam and mother Meddie opened a portal.

Suddenly a ghost named Ember with a guitar came out of it and wanted to play it. But a laser beam shot into the guitar. It started vibrating, until the guitart exploded and stunned them all for a short while. But it wasn´t a common explosion. After it the girls were incredibly horny and they were walking to Danny.

Danny was in their control. His mom pat him on the floor and pulled down his blue pants. It was a very awkward situation, because he had a huge visible erection. Maddie ripped her suit, showing her huge natural breasts and her slit with brown pubic hair. She sat on his nap. Then she pulled down Danny´s boxers, grabbed his big hairless dick and pushed it inside her pussy. She hugged his head and began to roll up and down. Ember saw them and couldn´t wait any longer so she pulled down her skirt, stood above Dannys face and kneeled around him, forcing him to lick her turquoise haired cunt.

Meanwhile Sam sucked Jazzes nipple, waiting before their turn comes. Sam sat on the table wanting Jazz to lick her. Jazz kneeled, grabbed her hips and buried her face into Sams crotch. Jazz licked her inner walls passionately. She began to masturbate and after few minutes of non stopping licking Sam came right into her mouth.

Meanwhile Dannys mother rode him like a horse, lowering herself onto his huge cock. She couldn´t even see his face over Embers bottom. But Meddie increased the speed and she knew her son is reaching his limits. With few last drops Danny jizzed inside his mother. But he wanted more. Danny didn´t even pulled out, grabbed Meddies butt and forced her down.

After few minutes the position was a bit boring so Danny took her mother, bashed her to the table, grabbed her thighs and fucked her from the front. He pushed his dick as deep as he could. But after a while he was reaching his orgasm again. He slammed his dick, balls deep and filled her slit with his sperm.

As he pulled out the jizz leaked out of his mother. She stood up, Danny still lying, catching his breath. Maddie grabbed his rock hard member and sucked every last drop of his seed. Then Dannys older sister Jazz got above him. She was surprised that her little brother wasn´t as little as she though. He grabbed her butt cheek and pushed her on his cock.

Sam was watching them. Ember stood next to her and pat her arm below her and started to finger her hairless pussy. Sam just couldn´t wait for her turn.

Jazz begged him to go faster. Danny was doing his best, pushing up to please his sister. She bent forward, grabbed his legs and pounded her ass down. After a while of fucking her tight ginger haired pussy Danny came violently inside her. As Jazz stood up Dannys spunk dripped out of her quickly.

Jazz walked away and Dannys girlfriend Sam replaced her. She grasped his cock and stroked it to not get soft. Sam then pat his pecker into her mouth and sucked it down to the root. When she sucked the last drop of his cum, she stood above him and lowered her vagina on his penis. Danny grabbed Sams butt and pushed up in a steady rhythm. She was waiting a really long time for that. After a while Sam stopped and lied next to him, because she wanted him on top. Danny got above her and pushed his huge cock inside her with force. It was really rough at first but it got smoother in a moment. Sam hugged him with her hands around his back and her legs around his butt, not letting him go anywhere. After few minutes Danny reached his fourth orgasm and jizzed inside Sams pussy. As he pulled his dick out, his spunk was leaking out and even came on her face and tits.

In the same time Jazz licked Embers pussy as good as she could. That made her moan loudly.

Danny was exhausted, but no rest was nearing. It was Embers turn. She got in front of him and she sat on his cock. Her juices were dripping down his penis as he teased her G-spot. But this position was boring so they changed it to doggy style. Danny grabbed Embers butt and pushed his cock in as fast and hard as he could. He was screwing her cunt until eventually he came inside her.

Danny kneeled on the table, cum dripping out of his member. But the girls wanted so much more. They were making love for many hours, days maybe. No one knew, loosing track of time. They were all covered in Dannys white goo. But eventually they got exhausted and lied together cuddling on the ground until they felt asleep.

But suddenly Ember remembered why she actually came trough that portal. She picked up her clothes with boots and returned trough the portal back where she came from. There she discovered she is pregnant.

After some time the girls told Danny he made them all pregnant. They also discovered that the explosion made his sperm addictive. So they asked him to fuck again. And so they did. Danny sat on the ground. Maddie rode him and Sam kept his mouth busy. Maddie was bouncing up and down in a steady peace groaning loud. Danny wanted to groan too, but he couldn´t, so he rather tried to make his girlfriend squirt with his tongue. When he came inside his mother again he stood up and began to fuck his sister from behind. When he reached his limits, Danny pulled out and finished himself riding his sister butt cheeks, so he spurted on her ass and back. Without warning Ember returned and she was quiet sad, when she discovered they started without her. But he was really happy she showed up. As Danny finished his sister, he got his attention to Ember. She whisked him on the ground and lowered herself on his dick. Ember bounced up and down and after few minutes Danny jizzed inside her. Then she told him she is pregnant as well.

After few months all the girls had huge belly awaiting children, but their horniness caught them again so they asked him to fuck them one more time.

 **THE END**

 **Author notes:** Hope you liked it, maybe go check it out and don´t forget to follow me if you want to read more like these.


End file.
